


A start of something sinful

by DoublesuicidewithDazai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoublesuicidewithDazai/pseuds/DoublesuicidewithDazai
Summary: Kenma wants to take his friendship with kuroo to a new level and experiment with his beloved friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy. If you would like me to continue, leave a comment or a kudoo.

Kuroo and Kenma were extremely close. They slept together and breathed for one another. Yet, Kenma wanted more out of their currently platonic relationship. Kenma longed for Kuroo. He wanted him to be his first and only. The many sexual fantasies of being choked and gagged by Kuroo drove him to the peak of insanity but always kept it secret due to fear of rejection. He thought he was losing it for wanting to get intimate with his first true friend. 

He spent months of thinking of a way to express he wanted to take their friendship into uncharted territories without there being a doubt. He saved money here and there to buy an outfit. Kenma wanted the outfit to be provocative and sexy. 

He browsed online, in a incognito tab, for a lace lingerie set. Some were too pink and others too excessive for his liking. Then he found it, a set that was with a black laced see-through bra that had delicate lace straps crossing the front, matching see-through thong with a high-waisted garter belt and matching sheer laced knee high stocking. Adding it to his cart, he found in the recommended section a long sexy black fur cover and water based lube, adding both in as well.

After a week, his package arrived and he was nervous. He sighed and stepped into his bathroom to take the most important shower of his life. He turned the knob to left for the scalding hot setting and stepped in. Kenma scrubbed his small frame with a fresh lavender scented body scrub and double checked he didn't miss a spot. Taking his clean scented color-safe shampoo, he deeply massaged his scalp and ran it through his ends. He repeated with the conditioner, rinsing off, turning off the water and stepping out to cover himself in a big fluffy white towel. Changing into the lingerie, struggling a little, his two cats Rose and Zorro meowed at him. Zorro was an all black cat with piercing green eyes and Rose an all white cat with soft blue eyes. They looked scared at their struggling owner attempting to wiggle in the lingerie and clip the garter belt straps to the stockings and throw on the cover. He lit up a lavender scented candle to attempt to create a mood. Looking in the mirror he sighed and hoped kuroo didn't find him repulsive. He laid on his bed and texted kuroo

To Kuroo: Come over. I want to play video games. Sent: 7:30 pm

Kenma waited a few minutes distracting himself by playing a racing game on his psp. The small bing of his phone made him jolt and he read..

From Kuroo: Alright. I'll bring a book. I'll be there soon. 

Kenma relaxed. His plan was in motion and he felt slightly sick. There was a taste of sour lemon in his mouth, but he breathed and said it was going to be okay. He got up, unlocked his front door and returned to his plush bed with the sheets having a clean scent of soft meadow. He tried different sexy poses and chose laying on his side facing against his door with his perky butt being the center of attention in the laced thong. He contributed practicing breathing and tensed a bit when he heard the front door creak open and kuroo's voice say "I'm here". 

Knowing kenma, kuroo walked to his room book in hand and opened the door.

Kenma held his breath when he heard his room door opening and the drop of a book. He closed his eyes knowing kuroo was going to leave his room and never talk to him again. 

"Kenma... did you do this for me?" Kuroo stood there shocked at seeing the pretty and small setter all dressed up in very fitting lingerie. 

"I.. uh.." Kenma got up and looked at Kuroo with panic in his eyes. 

"I just.." before he could get another word out of his mouth Kuroo briskly walked across the room to him, leaned down and kissed him passionately. Kuroo's rosy lips against his own slightly chapped lips were warm and felt hungry. He, himself was very hungry. They kissed deeply, moaning into each other mouth's Kenma biting the taller boy's bottom lip and Kuroo's tongue exploring the shorter boy's mouth. Kuroo pulls away, leaving Kenma's lips and body longing for more. 

"Kitten, are you sure about this?"

"Are you okay? I have never seen you express interest in me or anything in this matter."

"Kuroo, I want you. In every manner I want to be with you." 

Kuroo pushed Kenma down on his bed and kissed him again and grabbed both of Kenma's wrist above his head and held them tightly while the other ran through the boy's blonde locks of hair. Pulling away from the kiss again, still maintaining his hold he asked again... 

"Kenma, are you sure you want this?" 

"Kuroo, I want you to fuck me. Take me."


End file.
